Complete Chaos
by only-semi-clueless
Summary: The Halliwells have a surprise when an old friend comes back to haunt the. This is my first story so forgive me and I would love for your comments and critics.
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews

Leo Wyatt Cooper Halliwell Henry Mitchell

Wyatt Halliwell(25) Prue Halliwell(21) Henry Jr. Mitchell(19)

Chris Halliwell (23) Reece Halliwell(18) Patty Mitchell(17)

Melinda Halliwell(14) Katie Halliwell(15) Penny Mitchell(17)

Family Friends

Rebecca Masters-Wyatt's girlfriend(24){psychic}

Dan-Prue's boyfriend(24){half-manicore}

Derrick-Dan's dad{mortal}

POWERS

Wyatt-_twice-blessed. orbing, blows things up, telekinesis, healing, excalibar, shield, spell casting, conjuring. {half-witch, half-whitelighter}_

Chris-_ orbing, healing, telekinesis, electric shock, spell casting, conjuring {half-witch, half-elder}_

Melinda-_ illusionist {half-witch, half-mortal}_

Prue-_ cupid, levitating, spell casting {half-witch, half-cupid}_

Reece-_cupid, premonition, spell casting {half-witch, half-cupid}_

Katie-_levitating, premonition, spell casting {half-witch, half-cupid}_

Henry Jr.-_orbing, spell casting, {quarter-witch, quarter-whitelighter, half-mortal}_

Patty-_spell casting.{quarter-witch, quarter-whitelighter, half-mortal}_

Penny-_spell casting{quarter-witch, quarter-whitelighter, half-mortal}_

**Complete chaos**

"It smells great, honey." Leo complimented walking towards his wife at the stove. It wasn't unusual for the house to smell of some kind of food. Piper was always experimenting on new dishes that she could use in one of her restaurants.

"Thanks, I hope the family likes this, it is pretty simple but I have been thinking about it for a while." It was sunday so the entire family was coming over the annual family dinner and game night. She had decided to make a lemon herb chicken with roasted asparagus and bell peppers. "Could you possibly help me cut the bell peppers, so I can get them roasted and then I will be practically done." Leo quickly started chopping the peppers, that were sitting on the counter. They were almost completely done when paige with husband an kids in tow orbed into the kitchen. looking around piper had to smirk at her youngest sister who was supposed to be on a 'no magic unless need be kick'. "What happened to not using magic?"

"Car broke down, it was either orb or skip dinner. You can take your pick from those." Paige shot back with a annoyed glare. Turning to look at her husband Henry Piper could see that she had been in a bad mood all day long. Paige however continued before Piper had a chance to ask what happened, "My charge decided to try and go after a demon today and got herself blown up, I barely made it there in time to stop the demon and heal her. Plus I got covered in slime from head to tow. Then when I got back home Henry Jr. here decided that it was a good idea and try to conjure up a magical maid to clean his room. The maid's idea of a clean house however was to make everything that wasn't clean in the house vanish. So I had to spend the rest of the day with Junior trying to figure out where she sent everything that was in his room."

"You should of just let him sleep on the floor for a while so that he could understand a little bit more." Wyatt said making everyone in the room turn not noticing that he was home yet. "Would have been much more entertaining. Hi, mom." He smiled sheepishly at his mother trying not to burn the food while also trying to concentrate on the conversation.

"At least I didn't set a dragon loose on the city, and almost got taken away by magical cleaners." Junior hit Wyatt jokingly on the arm. "I keep my messes in my house." The whole family knew of Wyatt conjuring a dragon out of the tv when he was three years old and almost got taken away by the magical cleaners. Everyone except Wyatt's girlfriend Rebecca who happened to be standing right behind him.

"You conjured a dragon?" Rebecca's mouth was wide open looking from Wyatt to Junior and back again. "How can you conjure a dragon when you were three? Magical cleaners?"

"My parents wouldn't get me a pet, so I decided to make one for myself." Wyatt said calmly like he was talking about bringing home a stray cat. Rebecca had been dating Wyatt for two years now and she still was trying to get used to how all this magic stuff worked. "Magical cleaners are around to stop magical exposure to the mortals. They can erase time to make no one know that it happened. Also, in my case, they were going to take me away and make everyone not remember that I even existed."

"They can do that, take someones kid away and make their parents completely forget about them." Rebecca slurred stunned. "That sounds like it should be illegal."

"They had to deal with Piper though, which is always a bad thing if she is trying to protect one of her boys. Almost punishment enough." Leo said trying to stop Piper from exploding at the memory from twenty-two yeas ago.

Noticing that Piper was done cooking and getting the finishing touches, he turned to his son and asked him and his sister to set the table. "When is Phoebe and the others gonna get here. Usually we are the ones who are late."

"I have no idea, Chris said he would be here before me, but obviously that hasn't happened." Wyatt said glancing at his watch. Chris should have been here almost a half hour ago. "Maybe, he got stuck at school, again?" Just at that moment Chris orbed into the kitchen with their younger sister Melinda. However before anyone could say anything there was a large crash coming from the living room. Paige, Junior, Wyatt, and Chris immediately orbed into the living room followed by the rest of the family. Leaving only Henry, Coop, and Leo in the kitchen.

Six upper level demons were scattered throughout the living room preparing to attack. As soon as all the Halliwell family was in the living ready to fight, more demons shimmered in behind them on the stairs. Wyatt quickly put up his shield as all demons through energy balls at the group. Just as things seemed to not be able to get any worse another loud crash came from in the attic where the book of shadows was. With a quick nod to his younger brother Chris, Wyatt decided to go up and take care of the demons in the attic alone while the rest of the family fought the ones in the living room. However, without Wyatt's shield and powers it was going to be a challenge to take out all the demons downstairs. No offense to the rest of the family but phoebe had no real offensive powers (she could kick some but though). All three of her kids also lacked in the powers department, all knew how to fight though thanks to their mom. His little sister Melinda only had powers of illusion, so when push came to shove if she couldn't trick the demons away from her she had no real offensive powers. The twins both had spell casting like the rest of the family but nothing really else, they didn't even inherit their mom's white-lighter powers. Junior was pretty good and could come in handy, he had some offensive powers plus he was part white-lighter so he could heal as well which could come in handy. Then there was Paige, Piper, and Chris who all had decent offensive powers plus Chris and Paige's healing ability.

As soon as Wyatt was gone the family scattered trying to not get hit from any of the fireballs heading their direction. Chris immediately threw some of the fire balls back at the demons, Paige and Junior doing the same and together they managed to take down four of the demons. Piper blew the one coming closer to them, three more just shimmered in his place. Phoebe and Katie were both fighting off some of the lower level demons that were giving them trouble while Reese, Prue, Penny, and Patty had three upper level demons cornered but the demons seemed to not be affected by any of the spells slash fighting skill that they were being hit with. Junior had already taken down several upper level demons only to have more shimmer in their place. He was so busy that he didn't notice the dark-lighter who appeared behind him. Before anyone could react Junior was hit with a dark-lighter arrow in the small of his back. Crumpling to the floor Junior noticed that the rest of the family wasn't fairing much better, most had been hit by at least one fire ball if not more. Chris had five upper level demons all to his self, and his mom was trying to send a demon flying who was running toward the kitchen and the mortal dads. She never noticed her son being grabbed by one of the upper level demons and shimmered away. Chis on the other hand saw it all, his eyes turned white and lightning came out of his hands straight at the demons blocking his way, taking them down immediately. Following suit he did the same to the demons now cornering Mel and the now sobbing Penny. Most of the Halliwells weren't fairing well, Phoebe was lying face down over the couch having been hit with a fire ball to the stomach, Piper was curled into a ball by the stairs a line of blood coming down from her hairline. Paige was lying by the dinning room table, Reese had been thrown out one of the sun room's windows, Prue battered but kneeling over her baby sister protectively who was the first Halliwell to go down. Patty lying unconscious next to her now trapped baby sister. Penny was an emotional wreck, sobbing while trapped under the old grandfather clock. The Demons who were still alive at this point turned their attention to the only one person still fighting. Simultaneously, the three demons left, through energy balls at him while Chris sent electricity bolts at all three of the demons. The demons burst into flames, the three energy balls hit Chris sending him flying through the air into the sun room. Right before Chris broke through the only window that still had glass in it, a sharp stabbing pain hit him in the chest and his left arm. Chris hit the ground outside with a dull thud right before blacking out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so here is chapter 2. Hope you guys like it.I don't own any of the characters or charmed, sad day.

Chapter 2:

There were three demons hovering over the book of shadows when Wyatt got there. Seeing him orb in they all turned all their attention on him with a creepy smirk on all of their faces. Throwing everything they had in their arsenal at "the twice blessed" only to only have them blown back in their direction. Unfortunately for Wyatt who wanted to get back down to help the rest of the family more demons popped up in their place. The same routine happened over and over, Wyatt kept vanquishing demons only to have more shimmer in in their place. Wyatt was getting annoyed with this little game of theirs. More crashes and screams were coming from downstairs and Wyatt had to struggle not to just forget about the book and go downstairs to help. His mom's voice in his ear yelling at him for possibly giving the demons the upper and in the whole battle of evil versus good thing. Just as the last demon went poof all the noise coming from downstairs completely stopped. Wyatt grabbed the book and orbed down to the living room expecting to see his family hovering around each other talking loudly, the moms making sure five hundred times that their kids were in fact alright. Instead, what he found nearly made his heart stop. His entire family was sprawled on top of furniture looking like a giant massacre. The dads were leaning over their spouses talking to them quietly sounding more panicked than he had ever heard them. He rushed quickly to where the closest member of his family was lying. Melinda had a deep gash right above her right eyebrow but other than that she seemed ok. She came around pretty quickly and looked around in complete shock at her surroundings. Wyatt did't have time to stop and make sure she wasn't that shocked because at that moment Penny started crying hysterically from where she lay under the clock, causing both Wyatt and Henry Sr to rush over to her. With Henry's help it wan't that hard to get the clock off of her and Wyatt healing any wound that he could find.

"They took Junior!" Penny screamed into her dad's shoulder crying hysterically. "The demons just took him, he was hurt , dad. He got hit with a dark-lighter arrow. We need to find him." Wyatt looked panic struck at the thought of his cousin dying alone with demons standing over him. Henry gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before nodding his head toward the rest of the family.

Wyatt followed the nod and started healing every member of the family he could find. Luckily, no one was to seriously injured but he quickly realized that Reese and Chris weren't among the people in the living room. Following the trail of destruction Wyatt found both Chris and Reece lying on their backs on the lawn. Wyatt almost threw up looking at his younger brother, Blood covering most of his body, two dark-lighter arrows sticking out of his stomach and right shoulder. Looking paler than he had ever seen him.

"Prue, get over here now." Wyatt yelled over his shoulder. He needed someone who was not a white-lighter to pull the arrows out before he could heal him. Chris's pulse was slow and erratic and his breathing was coming in quick shallow breaths. Wyatt had to heal him quickly before he had to live his worst nightmare. "Get the arrows out of him now!" He almost snapped at her.

"Chris," Prue whimpered as she pulled the arrow out of his stomach first. As she was reaching for the arrow in his shoulder, she noticed Reece stirring a little a few yards away. "Reece! Come one, answer me."

"Prue! I know you are worried about Reece, I am too, but I need to heal Chris first. Chris is worse off, Reece will be fine, I promise. Chris will die if he doesn't get help now. I need you to pull the arrow out." Wyatt breathed not taking his eye off his brother who was looking even worse by the second. Prue quickly pulled the arrow out and rushed to the Reece's side.

It took way too long to heal Chris, every second that it took the more frustrated he got. It was then that he realized why all the demons he faced in the attic were smirking at him. They were the distraction to get Wyatt's attention while the main focused was to completely over power and outman the rest of his family. Wyatt could feel the immense hatred building up in him. He was going to catch whatever demon was behind this, no one messed with his family and got away with their miserable lives still intact. When Chris made a lurching motion and took a painful sounding gasp for air, Wyatt let his body loosen and let a breath out that he didn't know he was holding.

Leaving Chris by himself wasn't something he wanted to do but he had to help Reece, the rest of the family had stayed in the house checking on each other and their kids. Reece's main injury was a fire ball to the chest and some contusions from being thrown out the window. Reece opened his eyes quickly and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Prue. Chris had started to sit up by now and was slowly trying to stand up completely. Wyatt pushed him back down into a sitting position making sure that Chris wasn't going to try and act tough and hurt himself more, like the idiot his brother was. Always trying to take on the world for his family.

"How are you feeling," Wyatt asked looking at his brother's face for any sign of pain. Chris had always been his best friend, he loved his little sister Melinda as well but she was eleven years younger than him, he didn't know what he would do if he lost his brother. He wouldn't be able to live without him, it would be too hard to know that he failed to protect him.

"I am fine, slightly dizzy, but fine." Chris stumbled looking around him not quite knowing how he got outside. Before he could say anything else Wyatt grabbed his shoulders and had him in a tight hug. Chris hugged Wyatt back realizing just how much he had scared him. "I'm fine, I promise. How is the rest of the family? Oh my god, Junior, they took Junior."

"Hey, stop, calm down." Holding his brother in an even tighter grip to stop him from getting up and doing something crazy. "I know, Penny already told me. Don't worry, we will get him back. Just take it easy for a little while. you might need a new shirt as well, mom is going to freak if she sees you." Wyatt had to smirk at the concern now showing in Chris's face, there was nothing more persisting and annoying then a overprotective Piper.

"Let me orb up to my old room and grab some new clothes then I will be back down to help." Chris said and before Wyatt could say anything else his brother was gone in a swirl of blue orbs.

**Underworld:**

Black orbs appeared in front of him, holding what looked to be a body. Getting a closer look at the man slumped between two of the demons. His light brown hair was hanging down in his face, blood flowing from a cut above his eye. "What the hell is this? I never told you to kidnap any of them, all I told you to do was scare the family and leave the youngest son of the charmed ones a message."

"Things didn't go as we wanted. We got the twice blessed out of the way like we planned, and most of the others were easy to handle. This one here was being problematic and the younger son of the eldest charmed one was taking us all out by himself. We though that snatching this one would distract him enough to get the message to him, nut all that did was make him more mad. We ended up knocking him out before we could tell him anything. I was hoping that maybe that you could figure something out with this one." The dark-lighter stammered. He knew you never went against the source without paying for it.

"I give you one simple job, I even give you the best strategy, and you still can't get the job done." The source spat walking closer to the group of dark-lighters. Lifting the boys face, seeing look of pain still written al over it. He smiled at the unconscious boy, maybe he could work this to his advantage. Turning back toward the dark-lighters and blew them up on the spot. Letting the injured boy fall to the floor. "Maybe that will teach the rest of you, do as you are told."

Opening his eyes a little, he noticed that he was lying face first on what seemed to be a cold, dirty, floor. The voices he heard around him were low and nervous sounding except for one loud one that seemed to be angry about something. Feeling drained and like his whole body was made of lead, all he could do was lay on the ground trying not to make the pounding in his head more excruciatingly painful. That was when it all came back to him, the fight, getting hit with a dark-lighter arrow, and being grabbed from behind. Groaning slightly at the thought that he had been kidnapped again.

Hearing the stir and groan coming from behind him, he stopped yelling at the demons surrounding him. "Well,well, well, look who decided to join the party." Motioning for two demons to come and lift up the injured man. Once he was looking at the man's face, he continued with his speech. "I wasn't expecting to have a charmed one's son here, today. What am I going to do with you now?"

"Wh...who...are...y..yo...you?" His voice didn't seem like it should belong to him, it was just to weak and fragile for it to be his. All Junior could feel was pain the arrow that was still embedded in his back seemed to be tearing his back apart from the inside out. The man who was talking to him was tall, dressed in all black with a hood. "Wh..what ...do...yo..you...want..wi..with...m..me?"

"Questions, well you will find out who I am soon enough, don't you worry. And to answer your other question, I am going to use you to send a message to one of your dear cousins." With that the source made a knife appear in his hand and efficiently stabbed Junior in the stomach


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this took me so long. I have had extreme writers block on this story for some reason. I hope you like it. I do not own charmed or any of the characters. I hope you like the story and would greatly appreciate feedback.

Part 3

**Manor:**

"What are we going to do? We have to get him back. Why aren'y we doing anything." The atmosphere in the manor was horrible. They had moved the group up to the attic and were now trying everything that they could think of to try and find Junior without success. Scrying, to call a lost witch spell, and summoning all didn't work. They were running out of options and none of them wanted to think of what would happen if they didn't find him soon.

"Patty, calm down, we are doing everything we can to bring him back safely and soon. However, it is taking much longer than we want. It wont help him if we start panicking." Paige saying looking up from the book of shadows to her oldest twin. Seeing that Patty wasn't getting any calmer, she got up and walked over to the couch where both Patty and Penny both were taking up residence for the past hour and a half. "I am just as scared as you are, no one in this family can handle it if anything were to happen to him, but for now all we can do is keep trying to find him and hope that we aren't to late. It will be alright, I love you both and I will do everything in my power to bring Junior back and put this family back together."

"I can sense him," Wyatt said quietly from where he was standing over the book. "He just came back into my range or something, I don't quite know."

"Why can we since him now and not before. This has to be some kind of trap. He wouldn't just pop up out of no where." Phoebe said joining her nephew over the book. Her head reeling from all the emotions that were spilling out of the nervous family members sitting around her.

"Who gives a damn, he is my son. We have to go get him, now." Paige screamed turning on her sister. Her eyes a shade darker than they normally should be. "He could be dying? He was hit with a dark lighters arrow not to mention what else might have happened to him."

"We know that sweetie, but I don't want any of the rest of us to get hurt as well. We will get him back, I promise. All I am saying is that we should think about this before we go barging in." Phoebe rationally said hugging her sister gently while looking back toward Piper for advise.

"I don't care." Paige threw back untangling herself from her sister and with that she orbed out to where she sensed the weaker signal of her son. The rest of the family looked at each other quickly before deciding to go after her. There was strength in numbers. They had all orbed into a back alley in downtown San Francisco behing one of the more popular restaurants. The smell of old food and beer wafting over all of their noses. At the very end of the alley close to one of the more smelly garbage cans was a heap that they all recognized as Junior. Paige was the first to get to him, with a soft gasp she rolled her son over onto his back and saw the arrow still sticking out of his back. She didn't even have to ask before Piper moved closer and pulled the arrow out of his back. Paige in turn quickly healed the dark lighter arrow wound and moved on to the gaping stab wound that was still seeping blood on his stomach.

Junior woke with a gasp, shaking violently. He couldn't see clearly, everything was blurred and swaying slightly. He could swear that he saw his mom hovering above him. It couldn't be here though. Last thing he could remember was being surrounding by demons. Was this some kind of allusion. He didn't want to be, he didn't know if he could take it if this was not real. He didn't hurt anymore, he felt cold but there wasn't any of the pain from the dark lighter arrow or the stab wound. Looking back up at his family whether they were real or not and noticed that they were saying something to him. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. "Mom?"

He could see tears streaming down her face and the worried look she was sending his way. This was his mom, no doubt about it another breath he decided that he was going to try and sit up if nothing else to show his family that they didn't need to worry so much. He didn't get far, as soon as he got halfway into a sitting position a dizzy spell came over him. Luckily, Wyatt was close enough that he could stop him from falling over again. "Sorry guys, I'm fine. Could we go home? It's kind of cold out here." That was all that needed to be said for the group to orb everyone home. Placing Junior softly on Piper's bed for him to rest a little. "Mom, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Chris alone for a couple minutes." That got him a lot of questioning looks but finally the door closed behind his dad leaving just him and Chris in the well lit bedroom.

"What's going on Junior? You look like you are thinking about something." Chris said sitting on the edge of the bed. Junior didn't know what he was going to say but he needed to say something. "Why did you kick the rest of the family out?"

"I was wondering about something that the source of all evil wanted to me to tell you." When Chris quirked one of his eyebrows up an gave him a curious look Junior continued. "He wanted me to warn you. He said that he will finish what he started and that he will take the entire family down with him, especially you. Oh, he also said that you looked better with the long hair. When did you have long hair?" Chris's eyes were huge and staring off at nothing. It was a while before anyone talked, the finally Junior had had enough of the slightly awkward silence. "What is going on Chris? How do you know him."

Thinking of no other way to get out of this situation, plus, with all that Junior had been through he deserved to know. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone until I decide that it is right to do so." The story of everything that happened before he was born with Gideon and all took almost an hour to get through. Junior's face was actually funny, the emotions went from confused, to upset, to flat out angry, even some bemused looks.

"Wyatt was evil, that is really hard to believe. I mean come on, he is a vegetarian." Chris smirked at that comment. "So you think this Gideon guy is the new source of all evil?"

"Yeah, it would make since. He was one of the few people who saw my hair like that, plus, he was determined to get rid of Wyatt and would kill anyone that got in his way, which was me, now it seems to have grown into the entire family." Chris said. They had to hurry this conversation before the rest of the family got anxious and tried to see what was going on up here. "For now though, let's not tell them until we know something more."

"So you really haven't told your parents that you have the memory of your other self or Wyatt? How is that even possible." Junior asked bewildered on how Chris had kept such a giant secret from his family.

"I didn't want to hurt them. I started to get the memories back when I turned fourteen but it seemed like all it would do if I told mom and dad was cause them to worry about me more. Seeing al that happened in the past with me and them and how I died in dad's arms, I realized why they had been so overprotective of me when I was a kid. I couldn't tell them that I knew everything, how they treated me, what I went through in the other timeline, it would just be too hard for them." Chris shifted uncomfortably at the memories that now would just not go away of his mom kicking him out of the house.

"What about Wyatt, you tell him everything. I am sure he would want to know if it would help you." Junior knew Chris wasn't handling knowing all this as well as he was saying he was. Someone had to know about this, if nothing more than for him to just be able to talk to when he was having a bad day dealing with all this.

"And say what, 'hey Wyatt I just wanted to tell you that you were evil once and that I had to go back in time to save you.' That would be one awkward conversation. Besides, I couldn't hurt him like that, he wouldn't deal well with thinking that e killed almost everyone in this family and the world. No I can't ever tell him, it wouldn't do him any good knowing any of this." Chris sighed at the prospect of confessing what he remembered to his family. He knew eventually he would have to tell them something but with Gideon back he might have to tell him sooner than he had wanted to.

A knock at the door had both boys looking up in time to see Piper stick her head through the door. Waving her in, they were only slightly surprised to see the rest of the family come in behind her. This would be a hard conversation to get out of without telling the true reason they were talking about. Chris and Junior just looked at each other sadly before turning back to their family to try and convince them that they weren't hiding something from them


End file.
